


Heather

by Nabongshi1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, squint for Sahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabongshi1/pseuds/Nabongshi1
Summary: Mina likes Nayeon but Nayeon likes Jeongyeon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! Legit wrote this yesterday for 5 hours lmao it's my first oneshot!!  
> Note: Pay attention to the little things ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not a writer :)  
> -Sorry if there's grammatical errors I didn't notice
> 
> ENJOY! [highly recommended to play the songs that'll be listed ;)]

Mina huffed for the nth time today as she sat down with her friends around the table.

"Everything okay? You look like shit" Sana deadpanned 

Mina visibly rolled her eyes at the older girl. She started playing with the meat on her plate, seemingly not in the mood to eat. Jihyo didn't fail to notice how Mina- who was sitting across her- was staring at her meat intensely. She picked it up with her chopsticks to put it in her mouth instead. Without moving a muscle, Mina’s eyes looked up to the girl who stole her meat, giving the latter deadly glares. It was a scary sight for Jihyo.

Jihyo snickered "Spill it. What's wrong?"

Mina sighed while sinking onto her chair. "Prof said that if I want to stay on the Dean's List, I have to have extracurricular activities and whatnot" 

"Aren't you like, excused to have extracurriculars 'cause your grades are already too high?" Sana asked, mouth full of egg roll

"Well that was when I'm still a freshman. Apparently, rules have changed when the new principal came in" Mina covered her face with her hands, clearly frustrated

"Geez the new principal is too harsh for making exempted students not… exempted?" Jihyo replied but it came out as a question instead. Not sure how to word it properly without offending the younger Japanese girl.

"What's so bad in participating in clubs anyway? I think it's fun" Mina sat properly, ready to argue when Sana said the statement. 

"For starters, it's time consuming, completely pointless, students are forced to worry having another workload on their plate, and have I mentioned time consuming?!" Mina reasoned fast. Too fast that she sounded like she was rapping out her reasons why clubs are just a waste of her time. It made Jihyo and Sana glance at each other before sharing a hearty laugh. "I'm serious." Mina added, crossing her arms in her chest. 

"We're still sophomores, Mitang. Few more years and we'll be heading on our own paths as adults. Enjoy college!" Jihyo chuckled lightly

"And again, clubs are fun!!! So what club are you planning to go to? Dance club? Probably since you're a dance major" Sana suggested, not waiting for the girl to answer 

"That's the problem. I'm forbidden to join the Dance Club since I'm a dance major. Prof said something about discovering another talent or hobby or something. It's stressing me out honestly" 

"What about the Singing Club? What was their name…" Jihyo paused to think. "Octave?" Mina answered in a question manner. 

"Ah Octave! Nayeon's there so you don't have to worry about trying to make friends!" Jihyo excitedly said but was interrupted by the loud thump Mina caused when she placed her hand on the table. Too hard. "No!" Mina said, loud enough to make other students look at them irritatedly. "I-I mean no. I'm not a singer. I'll probably just join the Debate Club or I don't know" She said nonchalantly to not get thrown by questions with her sudden outrage. Their university doesn’t offer Debate Clubs.

Sana placed her hands over the sides of her mouth as if it'll be louder "Boo!!! Academic Club sucks!!!" She proceeded to give Mina a thumbs down while the latter just rolled her eyes again. "Speaking of. Where is Im Nayeon?" Sana added.

Hearing the name just made Mina blush. Heat creeping up onto her cheeks. She couldn't help it when Nayeon _happened to be_ her long-time crush ever since junior high school. Mina remembers everything vividly with what she calls her "moments" with Nayeon. Like when Nayeon holds her hands when dragging her to places, the slap she gets whenever Nayeon laughs too hard _(painful but bearable if it's Nayeon)_ or when Nayeon shrieks in horror everytime Mina tries to scare her for the laughs. She mentally took note of every single thing Nayeon likes, hates, dreams, problems, etc. Basically, she's head over heels for the older girl. But she'll never admit that to anyone. Even to her closest friends, Jihyo and Sana. The thought of scaring Nayeon away is already a nightmare for Mina. She'll never risk her friendship with her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Where were you at lunch?"

"Hiding. Jackson wanted to meet up but I-ugh" Nayeon rolled her eyes. It only made Mina snort.

"Mina-yah, can you make an essay for me" Nayeon asked but it sounded like she was whining 

"What? Why would I?" Mina raised a brow and looked over the older girl slumped in her bed.

"'Cause I'm so laaaazy" Nayeon said. She really made sure she emphasized the lazy part.

"No" Mina averted her attention back to her book. She placed one of her legs up, getting comfortable on her study chair across her bed.

"Why noooot?" Nayeon sat up to whine even more 

"Because you're a grown ass woman who should be responsible with your own assignments." Mina said nonchalantly while gently turning a crispy page of her book.

Nayeon is often stubborn. What she wants, she gets. She knew Mina would do her paper for her, she just needed a little more push. So she marched towards the girl sitting across her, pulling her leg down and sitting on her lap sideways. Nayeon rested her hands around Mina's neck.

"Wha-" 

Mina tensed up as soon as she was aware of what Nayeon was doing. She knew Nayeon would push her into agreeing to write the essay but she didn't expect her to be… that much. Mina just prays to whoever's above to not let Nayeon hear her abnormally beating heart. She furrowed her brows to keep up the act but Nayeon was a few inches away from her face with the only distance between them is her book that she held onto her chest. She gulped at the sight of Nayeon grinning widely with her bunny teeth out. 

"Pretty please" Nayeon pouted. She knew damn well that Mina can't resist her aegyos- even though she acted like she hated it- and Mina, well, poor Mina and her heart that's about to jump off a window. 

Mina sighed to finish the facade Nayeon was showing. She's scared that if this went on longer, she'd do something she'll regret. 

"Ugh. What is it about. Deadline. Minimum needed words." She said like listing down the details she needs. It's automatic really. It's not the first time she'll write a paper for Nayeon anyway.

Nayeon squealed in excitement after getting what she wanted. She planted a brief kiss on Mina's cheek, oblivious of the latter's reaction since she celebrated with both of her arms raised, waving it around like a lunatic. Mina would mentally say that the view is cute if she wasn't heating up from the kiss that Nayeon left. 

Shaking her head, Mina quickly collected herself back as if she melted in her seat. "Ew. Get off me" She said disgustedly, putting on a mortified look. Just as much as she wanted Nayeon to stay on her lap, she playfully pushed the older girl away. That's just how they treat each other. 

Nayeon scoffed "You love my kisses! Don't deny it!" 

_I do. So much._

Mina gave her another displeased look. "Fuck off and just send me the details of your paper" 

Nayeon grabbed her jacket from the bed, ready to leave. She snickered. "I will, I will". Before closing the door, she gave Mina a finger heart. "You're the best Myoui!" 

Mina clutched her chest as soon as the door closed. She let herself drop on her bed lazily. Nayeon's perfume lingers under her nose. She closed her eyes to savour the warm scent.

_What am I supposed to do with you, Nayeon?!_

Shortly, the door opened again and Mina figured Nayeon came back just to tease her about something. She always does.

"Just send me the details of your stupid pa-..... per." Mina slowed down when she sat up to see Momo

"You're doing her assignment again?" Momo asked, the only girl who knows Mina's little secret since she was her roommate. One night, Momo caught Mina screaming Nayeon's name, face buried on her pillow, not sure if it's frustration or being flustered. It also didn't help when Mina tried to deny it because Nayeon often hangs out with her in their dorm after class, always leaving a red-cheeked Mina behind. 

"It's not a big deal. It's just an essay" Mina shrugged 

"You said that last time when you finished her science project" Momo walked up to her drawer to fish out some fresh clothes "Or that time when you went out at the middle of the night to buy the things she needed for her class in the morning" she added "or when you-"

"Okay that's enough, Momo. I don't need you to list down every favor I did for her" Mina cut her off, huffing the hair out of her face. 

"I don't think it's still called favor if she's already taking advantage of you" Momo headed towards the bathroom 

"It's normal. This is normal. We're just… like that" Mina said defensively. She knows she's being used by Nayeon all the time but it doesn't bother her. The thought of Nayeon counting on her sends butterflies to her stomach even if it drains more of her energy each time. It's enough for Mina.

"Sure sure" Momo sarcastically agreed as she closed the bathroom door. 

Mina can only sigh. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Minari Best Girl**

**1:13am**

_[Mina Best Girl sent an attachment]_

_There.🖕🏻_

**Pabo**

**1:18am**

_YEY!!! THANK YOU!_

_OWE YOU ONE 😚_

  
  


_Oh Nayeon. You owe me a lot though. Not just one._

  
  


**Pabo**

**1:23am**

_Mina_

**Minari Best Girl**

**1:23am**

_what_

**Pabo**

**1:26am**

_Can you watch the volleyball game with me tomorrow??_

_Jihyo and Sana can't come :/_

_I'll treat you after though!!_

_Pretty please 🙏_

  
  


**Minari Best Girl**

**1:26am**

_ugh fine_

**Pabo**

**1:32am**

_OMG!! I'll fetch u at ur last sub tom!_

_See uuu best girl 😚_

**Minari Best Girl**

**1:32am**

_🙄_

  
  


On the contrary to her message, Mina smiled. She likes being called 'best girl' by Nayeon. As usual, she screamed on to her pillow while her feet were flapping in excitement. 

"Keep it down, Myoui!" Momo said, shifting from her bed to find a better position since Mina was being too loud 

  
  


* * *

_12/3_

_“Wow that suits you” Nayeon said_

_“Really?” Mina assured_

_Nayeon snickered “I think it looks better on you than it is on me”_

_“Can I have it then?” Mina teased, hugging the sweater with a pleasing look plastered on her face_

_“Oh absolutely not! That’s my favorite! Ya!” Nayeon chased Mina as she ran outside her dorm._

  
  


Mina woke up with a sweat dripping on her face. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Look at the player with the number 0 on her back" Nayeon whispered

"Jeongyeon?" 

Nayeon was quick to shush the younger girl. Eager to not let anyone hear she's crushing on the Captain of the Volleyball team.

"You like her?" Mina asked. Trying to not let her voice sound fragile as she feels daggers in her heart. 

"Well she's my type" Nayeon chuckled lightly before turning her head in front to watch the game again. A simple match of Teachers VS Varsity Players.

It's been a while since Nayeon was in a relationship. After trying it out with two exes, she didn't wish for a serious one with the rest of her dates. It was always torturing for Mina and the thought of Nayeon gushing over some random person irks her. Mina also has the same reaction when guys and girls hit on Nayeon whenever they got the chance. Talk about being possessive even though she's just someone Nayeon will always see as a friend. Though, everytime, she wishes that all of Nayeon's crushes/dates would disappoint the high-ass standard girl. With that, Nayeon's fondness over the person would be gone in an instant and Mina would always internally rejoice. 

But who is she kidding. Jeongyeon is beyond words. Beautiful is an understatement as she gives off the girl crush vibe that everyone is currently gushing over. With her long blonde hair, varsity clothes and her skillful spikes and receives, anyone would literally fall for her. Even Nayeon. But Mina was an exception. She only has her eyes on one person and one person only. 

Mina was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice how Jeongyeon spiked the ball over the net, seemingly marking the game as a sure win with their scores: 3-13.

"Let's go Jeongyeon!!" Nayeon screamed. It startled Mina. She looked over to her left with a blushing Nayeon, fists clenched together, cheering the game on or her crush rather. 

Jeongyeon heard. She served the ball perfectly and the opponent received the ball sloppily that it went somewhere else, not to where it should return. The captain smiled, eyes travelling to the girl who just shouted her name. She shot her a panty-dropping smile. (According to Nayeon)

Mina raised both of her eyebrows with the sudden communication. Almost everyone who noticed Jeongyeon was smiling at someone and instantly snapped their heads towards Nayeon. Blush creeping in, Nayeon pursed her lips flustered.

"You two talk?" Mina asked, still dumbfounded as the game went on.

"No, not really. Couple of hi's and hellos at the hall" 

Mina hummed. Still looking at Nayeon for maybe a lie in her eyes as it follows the ball being tossed back and forth. "But you two seem really close though" 

"What? no we- WOOOO!!!!" Nayeon cut herself abruptly to stand up and clap. Jeongyeon's team just won but Mina was still sitting, gazing over the older girl cheering for someone she's now starting to hate. She stood up to look at the team celebrating. She caught Jeongyeon waving at Nayeon in which the older girl happily reciprocated.

Scratch the starting to hate. Mina hates her guts now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Club recruitment is starting soon. Have you decided, Mina?" Sana chirped

Mina groaned. She totally forgot about her problem with choosing clubs. Hell, she even forgot to check what clubs are being offered.

"Decided on what now? Nayeon asked curiously landing her gaze on Mina

"Ah she needs a club to join to stay in the DL" Jihyo joined the conversation

"Join our club then. I'm there so you don't have to worry about making friends" Nayeon said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. Mina however felt like she was on the hot seat all of a sudden. Sure, she wants to be with Nayeon but she can't help to be anxious and worry about things like _falling deeper_.

Jihyo gave Nayeon a high five for saying the same thing yesterday. The two must have really shared their last brain cell together.

"I- uh… I don't know yet. We'll see" Mina said.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"You're turn Mina-ssi" the student said, ushering Mina to come inside

As soon as she went in the room, the atmosphere was really heavy and nerve-wracking. Anxiety was about to kick in when all of her nervousness jumped out the nearest window when she saw a pair of eyes full of adoration. It was Nayeon quietly cheering for her at the far back. Senior members of the club were with her to watch the audition. Mina’s lips curved a smile at the sight while she walked towards the center. 

"Name" The short haired blonde girl in the middle of the three judges commanded. Mina figured that she is the director.

"Myoui Mina" The silence was uncomfortable when the judges wrote her name down.

"You may start" 

  
  


[a/n: The Foundations - Build me up Buttercup]

_Why do you build me up_

_Buttercup baby just to let me down_

_And mess me around_

_And the worst of all_

_You never call baby when you say you will_

_But I love you still_

_I need you_

_More than anyone darling_

_You know that I have the start_

_So build me up buttercup, don’t break my heart._

  
  
  


Mina soon finished her acoustic version of the song she auditioned with. Claps echoed the entire room as the director informed her that they’ll keep in touch if she got in the club or not. 

  
  


“What the fuck that was so good??” Nayeon squealed behind Mina when she found her at the hall outside the audition room

“It was alright I guess” Mina shrugged before she continued walking when Nayeon caught up 

Nayeon slinged her arm around Mina’s neck “Alright?! That was more than alright!” 

Mina should be used to this. She knows fully well that Nayeon is very clingy when it comes to her _friends._ However, Mina can’t help but to blush over the gesture especially when Nayeon subtly caresses her shoulder blade. 

Nayeon abruptly stopped walking. “I’ll see you around,” she said with a wide grin before heading back to the audition room. Mina shut her eyes out of frustration when the older girl entered the room. 

_Just what am I getting into…_

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Welcome to Octave!” Everyone cheered.

“I’m Chaeyoung, the director of this club. We diligently picked each of you because of your surfacing potential.” 

“I’m Dahyun, the secretary of this club. To continue, we’d like to introduce you to our annual tradition, we’ll be giving you a month to prepare for a recital, individually. Song of your choice but an instrument is required.” 

Mina internally groans. She has never been more right that clubs are a waste of her time and now they’ll be doing a recital despite the heavy workload her course is giving already. 

_Give me a break ugh_

She didn’t manage to catch the other details the three officers were spitting out when her eyes landed on the girl sitting at the side, looking back at her. It’s Nayeon. She looked like she was happy because of Mina being there. 

“As usual, senior members of the club will be assigned to each of you to help you prepare for the recital.” Tzuyu, the PRO, added

Soon after, their announcements ended and let everyone go to meet their assigned senior members. 

“Look at you being interested in clubs and all” Nayeon snickered while patting the seat next to her for Mina to sit on.

Mina scoffed “I’m not interested. I’m technically forced to be here” 

“Well I’m happy that you’re forced to be here” Nayeon smiled warmly at the _annoyed_ girl. Mina can only roll her eyes. “So who’s the senior that’ll accompany me for the recital?” Mina asked. She’s sure Nayeon was her senior member but she just wanted Nayeon to say it. 

“Chaeyoung” Nayeon announced

“What?” Mina quickly snapped her head to look at Nayeon wearing an unreadable face

“Chaeyoung will be the senior member assigned to you” 

“Really? I-” 

Nayeon snorted “I’m kidding” 

Mina was swift to swat Nayeon in the arm for making fun of her. 

“Obviously me duh can’t let anyone else annoy you. I’m in charge of that” Nayeon stuck her tongue out while caressing her abused shoulder. Mina reciprocated the action and continued to hit Nayeon more.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So have you decided what instrument you’ll use?” 

“Uh” 

“Oh Mina. It has been a week already, you got like what? Less than 3 weeks” Nayeon placed her hands on her waist. Obviously displeased. 

“I want to learn a new instrument” 

“Right now? When the recital is less than a month? You play violin and piano for god’s sake” 

“Yeah I want to learn… a guitar!” Mina said with her index finger up.

It was honestly a bad idea for Nayeon but Mina will ace it anyway so she doesn’t have to worry. 

“Will you teach me sunbaenim?” Mina wore her best pout to please the older girl. She can learn it on her own but the thought of Nayeon teaching her makes her want to bury her face in the pillow and scream.

Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Of course you brat. A week should be enough for you to know the basics then we can proceed to planning for the actual recital” 

  
  


Mina flashed her gummy smile, smiling ear to ear.

  
  


* * *

  
  


For the meantime, Nayeon lent her guitar to Mina. It wasn’t heavy nor light, but enough to easily carry it. It’s exterior is a glossy yellow wood with dark brown sides. A typical look for guitars but evident that it costs more than Mina’s allowance in a week. Mina didn’t fail to notice the NY carved on the headstock of the guitar. 

“No this is G” Nayeon adjusted the lumpy fingers on the fretboard “Press harder” 

Mina did as told and strummed the guitar. It sounded a lot better when she pressed the fretboard harder. 

Usually, she’s good at everything. It surprised her that she can’t get the hang of it on her 4th day of guitar lessons with Nayeon. She figured that perhaps it’s her brain’s fault for short-circuiting all the time whenever Nayeon holds her hand to adjust the chords. Sure, she played the violin but that was small and less pressure was needed in the fretboard. Playing the guitar was just new, that's all. 

“Now try strumming C G Am F” 

Mina tried but her brain processing is abnormally so slow from normal. She hesitates to switch chords whenever she’s finished strumming the whole chord. 

“Again. Down, down, up, up, down” Nayeon’s hand guided Mina’s. 

“Down down up- ugh wait” Mina failed

“Here” Nayeon crawled over to Mina’s behind. Mina’s eyes widened when she felt hands above hers. Nayeon was somewhat hugging her to guide both Mina’s hands. The younger girl hitched her breath when Nayeon’s face was leaning beside hers to check if the chords they’re pressing are right. Nayeon caught a glimpse of Mina’s gaze and let her lips curve up right away before averting her gaze back to the fretboard. 

Mina’s not sure if she’s still alive.

After a few trials, Mina wished she faked her progress. Nayeon had to let go once she strummed the chords correctly. To Mina’s surprise, the older girl grabbed Mina’s left hand when she stood up. It seems like Nayeon noticed the calluses on Mina’s fingertips as she examined it. She reached out of her bag briefly and pulled out a pouch. Mina gently laid the guitar down before shifting her position to face the older girl crouching. Nayeon then started to open the band-aids to put on Mina’s index, middle, and ring finger. 

“There” Nayeon let go of her hands. “Calluses are part of learning. It’ll get better in no time” she smiled in which Mina reciprocated

“So song? For the recital?” Nayeon stood up to sit back to her original place on the carpet

“What about it?” Mina shifted back to her original place as well

“Any idea what song you’ll choose?” 

“I don’t know much with songs” 

“So that we can practice its chords and- what?!” Nayeon paused when her brain finally caught what Mina just said. _Don’t know much about songs?! Preposterous!_

“What are the songs you’re into?” Nayeon asked. She’s dead serious that Mina hesitated to answer at first. 

“Uh- classical music I guess” 

Nayeon harshly placed her hands over her mouth seemingly offended? 

“You mean you don’t know any pop songs or perhaps songs in different genres?” 

“Just classical” Mina’s voice was small. She knew Nayeon was already judging her.

“You’ve been my friend for years and you’re telling me this now!?” 

“I-uh”

“I’ll make a playlist for you. Someone should introduce you to the pop culture world!!” Nayeon announced. Mina was just silent. She didn’t know what the fuss was all about.

“Unbelievable. No wonder you were always quiet at karaokes and sing-along parties with Jihyo and Sana!” Nayeon shook her head in disbelief. 

Just then a phone chimed. It was Nayeon’s.

  
  


**Jeongyeon**

**7:32pm**

_Hang?_

  
  


Mina didn’t need to look over to see who texted Nayeon. She just honestly wants to slap off the smile plastered in Nayeon’s face as soon as she sees the message. Well, not like slap-slap but slap-slap in a loving way? Mina doesn’t make sense most of the time. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nayeon said, waving at Mina who’s still sitting on the carpet. “Oh and check your phone in a while!” She added before closing the door.

It’s been awhile since Jeongyeon and Nayeon started hanging out. Mina despises it every time. She just wishes for Jeongyeon to mess up so Mina and Nayeon can go back to the way they were without any other distraction. A selfish desire but Mina can’t help it. 

_Ugh I hate this!_

  
  
  


**Pabo**

**10:32pm**

_[Pabo sent a link]_

_Time to learn you uncultured swine_

  
  


Mina clicked on the link that redirected her to spotify. Nayeon was true to her words and really made Mina a playlist. 

  
  


**For Best Uncultured Girl**

_1\. The 1975 - Girls_

_2\. The 1975 - Chocolate_

_3\. Wallows - Are you bored yet?_

_4\. Wallows - These days_

_5\. The Ridleys - Rorschach Blots_

_6\. Ben &Ben - Leaves_

_7\. Paramore - Still into you_

_8\. Post Malone - Circles_

_9\. Joji - Sanctuary_

  
  


**Pabo**

**10:36pm**

_Will add more whenever!_

_Just listen to those popular western ones for now_

_They’re my faves <3 _

  
  
  


And so Mina, did. She spent the rest of the night listening to the playlist, still lying on the carpet with her earphones in, eyes closed. 

An additional bright light blinded her to make her open eyes. She removed one of the earbuds and looked up to Momo at the door.

“Why do you look so…?” Momo asked as soon as she arrived. The sight that welcomed her was Mina laying down on the carpet staring back at her with her elbow as support. She didn’t finish her sentence to avoid being offensive. 

“What?” Mina eyes Momo as she takes off her shoes

“You listen to music now?” 

“Nayeon made me a playlist. I’m apparently an uncultured swine for not listening to pop music” 

Momo snorted. “And I assume you know what it means when someone makes you a playlist? That’s why you look like shit?” 

Mina immediately glared at the older girl. “I’ve read online that it’s a sweet thing to do yeah” she plopped down to lie down again “Is it really what the other actually feels towards the other person through songs…”

“I’ll pray for you to no get your hopes up” Momo said as she rummage through her drawer

“Ugh I hate it! Why does she have to be naturally sweet!” 

Momo chuckled lightly “If you’re so frustrated, make a move then” 

“What?! No!” Mina swiftly sat up to the absurd idea

“You hate it when someone else hits on Nayeon but you won’t do anything about it.” 

“What? I didn’t tell you that?”

“Rumors spread fast, Mina. Everyone knows Nayeon and Jeongyeon are more than good friends by now” 

Mina’s brows furrowed, clenching her jaw. 

“Now if you’re enraged by that. Make your fucking move, coward!” Momo said while dodging the pillow thrown at her by closing the bathroom door. 

_I’d rather be a coward if that’ll keep my friendship with Nayeon._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Why didn’t you bring a jacket or a sweater?” Mina asked a shivering Nayeon beside her on the table as they eat their lunch

“I did. Though I gave it to Jeongyeon” Nayeon casually answered as Jihyo and Sana teased the older girl. 

Mina’s ear perked up. “Pabo,” she said underneath her breath. She took off her jacket and slightly shoved it to Nayeon. The older girl wore a shit eating grin. Mina only rolled her eyes on the latter. 

As they all ate peacefully, a group of friends passed by. Mina didn’t fail to notice Jeongyeon was part of the group. She saw how the captain smiled and winked at Nayeon at their table. Nayeon was quick to hide her face subtly. 

_She’s wearing Nayeon’s favorite sweater._

_Honestly, fuck you for being so pretty._

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Nayeon added songs to the playlist: For Best Uncultured Girl**

  
  


_10\. The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather_

_11\. Conan Gray - Generation Y_

_12\. TWICE - Melting_

_13\. TWICE - Sunset_

_14\. Blackpink - Lovesick Girls_

_15\. Blackpink - You never know_

_16\. Red Velvet - Psycho_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“The recital is in a week. Have you decided on the song you’ll be covering?” Nayeon asked, back pressed against the locker.

“Not yet” 

“What? I made you a playlist so you can get inspiration from them!” Nayeon reasoned

Mina shrugged. “I’ll look into the artists in my playlist then. Thank you” she meant it though it sounded oddly cold.

“Hey” They both whipped their heads towards the voice. 

“Hey” Nayeon replied 

Mina’s gaze traveled to the hand that made its way to Nayeon’s shoulder. It irritated her. 

“Is this a good time or?” Jeongyeon asked

“Actually Mina and I will-”

Mina was quick to cut Nayeon “will be parting ways now. You can have her.” 

Nayeon was confused. She was supposed to help Mina with chord transitions. Mina has gotten better but it wasn’t as perfect as she wanted it so she reached out for help. 

“I thought we-” Nayeon was cut off again. “No. It’s fine I can manage. I’ll see you around yeah?” Mina said, worried that it came out too fast. Nonetheless, she turned around to leave the two alone.

  
  


_Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back._

  
  


She looked back. 

  
  


Mina gulped at the sight. 

  
  


She should’ve not looked back.

  
  


She should’ve just kept walking. 

  
  


She should’ve not seen Jeongyeon leaning in on Nayeon, ready to devour her lips. 

  
  


Mina snapped her head to her front. She couldn’t bear to see someone else kissing the person she has her heart for. A tear went dripping on her cheeks. She harshly wiped it off. 

  
  
  


“Uhm” 

Jeongyeon halted before her lips could crash onto Nayeon’s.

“S-sorry. I thought… yeah” Jeongyeon rubbed her nape as she leaned back. 

“Can we talk?” Nayeon asked softly

“Yeah for sure” 

  
  


They ended up sitting on a bench in the park-like area of the university.

“This… this thing we have…” Nayeon initiated the conversation to put a stop to the uncomfortable silence they were in

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if I like it.”

“Oh”

“I’m sorry I just-” Nayeon paused to think for a better word. Jeongyeon cupped her one of her cheeks.

“You think of me as a close friend rather than your lover?” 

Nayeon was taken aback by how accurate Jeongyeon was. “I- uh… kind of? I mean I liked you but I’m now more comfortable being friends with you” 

Jeongyeon snorted. “I know. A lot of people do” 

“I’m sorry” 

“No don’t be. I’m kind of glad you ended it early. It’ll be a much bigger mess if you didn’t” Jeongyeon smiled genuinely. ”Oh come here” She said as she hugged a pity-looking Nayeon.

Nayeon sighed in relief. 

Jeongyeon pulled away. “Now tell me about that girl you looked like you’re ready to give the world to” 

“Wha-what?” 

“Oh come on Nayeon! Don’t be in denial! Isn’t she the reason why you look at me like that and nothing more?” 

“I- no who what?” Incoherent words came out of Nayeon. She’s never been this nervous talking about Mina before. 

“You wear your heart on your sleeve. I think if someone paid attention carefully, the gazes you give the girl are undeniably full of meaning” 

“N-no. We’re friends. Stop that” 

  
  


Nayeon stormed off but Jeongyeon trailed behind her. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Nayeon added songs to the playlist: For Best Uncultured Girl**

  
  


_17\. Adele - When we were young_

_18\. Taylor Swift - All too well_

_19\. Troye Sivan - Strawberries and Cigarettes_

_20\. Taylor Swift - Cardigan_

_21\. NIKI - I like you_

_22\. Dayglow - Can I call you tonight?_

* * *

[a/n: NIKI - La La Lost You]

_All my demons run wild_

_All my demons have your smile_

_In the city of angels, in the city of angels_

_Hope New York holds you_

_Hope it holds you like I do_

_While my demons stay faithful_

_In the city of angels_

  
  


“Oh wow that was really good.” Nayeon gave Mina a round of applause after hearing the song she’s going to perform tomorrow. 

Mina shrugged. 

_“Stop it if you know you’ll never make a move. You’re just torturing yourself at this point. You can’t be strong all the time, Mina”_

Momo’s words were engraved on Mina's head. She wanted to stop it. She’s had enough after all. She’s tired of always being Nayeon’s emotional dumpster. Mina concluded that on her own. It explains why Nayeon is as sweet as she is to her then suddenly gushing over someone else. Mina basically forced herself to believe it. She’s tired after all. 

“Is everything okay?” Nayeon asked and was about to hold Mina’s shoulder, but the younger was quick to recoil. Nayeon pursed her lips while retrieving her hand slowly clenching it. 

“Y-yeah. All good” Mina bluntly smiled, eyes darting everywhere but the older girl in front of her on the bed. 

“Do you want me to teach you advanced chords?” 

“Nope I’m good. Tomorrow’s the recital anyway. Thanks for… uh teaching me guitar” 

Nayeon cleared her throat, confused as to why everything got so awkward when she stepped inside Mina’s dorm in the first place. 

“Oh. No problem.” 

“I- still… have assignments to do” Mina said

“Oh okay. I guess I’ll be leaving then.” Nayeon walked up to the door. She decided to bring back her joyful self for Mina to look forward to performing at the recital tomorrow. “Minari, fighting! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She excitedly waved goodbye before sighing heavily once the door closed, oblivious of Mina doing the same. 

  
  


* * *

**Nayeon added songs to the playlist: For Best Uncultured Girl**

_23\. Ariana Grande - Stuck with U_

_24\. Daniel Caesar - Get you_

_25\. Peach Tree Rascals - Mariposa_

_26\. Sasha Sloan - Dancing with your ghost_

_27\. Alie Gatie - It’s You_

_28\. NIKI - Lose_

_29\. Wallows - OK_

* * *

  
  


Loud cheers echoed the entire auditorium as Mina stepped out from the backstage. She was almost blinded by the lights but Nayeon was brighter than all of it. She can see her at the far back with her phone out, smiling widely with Jihyo and Sana. It was enough for Mina to get all the courage she needed to pull off her stunt. 

Nayeon’s brows furrowed when the intro started playing, thinking that she got the chords wrong. After a few sets of smoothly transitioning the chords, Nayeon figured that Mina was fully aware of what she was doing. It isn’t the song Mina played for her last night. _Probably a last minute change?_

  
  


[a/n: Conan Gray - Heather]

_I still remember third of December_

_Me in your sweater, you said it looked better_

_On me, than it did you, only if you knew_

_How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes_

_As she walks by_

_What a sight for sore eyes_

_Brighter than the blue sky_

_She's got you mesmerized_

_While I die_

  
  


Nayeon was wearing an unreadable face. _Oh how sweet does Mina’s voice sound._

  
  


_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater_

_It's just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_Wish I were Heather_

  
  


A round of applause welcomed Mina as she finished the first chorus. It automatically died down when she started on her second verse.

  
  


_Watch as she stands with her holding your hand_

_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_

_But how could I hate her? She's such an angel_

_But then again, kinda wish she were dead_

_As she walks by_

_What a sight for sore eyes_

_Brighter than a blue sky_

_She's got you mesmerized_

_While I die_

  
  


“Are you familiar with the song?” Sana whispered

“Uh- n-no” Nayeon stuttered while shaking her head 

  
  


_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty_

  
  


“I think she wrote it,” Jihyo suggested. 

Nayeon paused to glance at Jihyo. It’s possible that Mina might have written it. 

  
  


_You gave her your sweater_

_It's just polyester_

_But you like her better_

  
  


She whipped her head back to the stage and saw Mina staring back at her intently. 

  
  


_I wish I were Heather_

  
  


Everyone loved it. The room was filled with Mina’s name, some whistling, clapping and cheering while Mina shyly bowed before heading to the backstage. She sighed heavily as soon as she reached her seat. 

  
  


“So that’s what you’ve been up to!” Sana chirped, barging in the backstage with Jihyo and Nayeon

“You wrote that didn’t you?” Jihyo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively 

“Uh y-yes kind of?” Mina let her eyes travel around, avoiding Nayeon’s. 

Nayeon was sick of the awkward air between them. “You did great!! I’m so proud of you!” she said with an obvious tone of excitement while head locking the sitting girl in front of her. “Ya!” Mina whined.

“So who did you write it for?” Sana asked innocently

Mina almost choked on the water she was drinking. It made Nayeon gently rub her back. It honestly sent shivers down her spine. “What?” she asked once she got herself back together, subtly moving away from Nayeon’s hand on her back. 

“Oh I mean as far as I remember, songs have meanings so that means either you wrote it for someone or something inspired you” Sana said, making Jihyo nod in agreement. “Yes, who’s this sight for sore eyes you were saying huh” Jihyo teased. 

Mina wasn’t ready to answer the question. She prepared answers for a lot of things her friends might ask but she didn’t expect them to ask her who she wrote it for. 

“Me” Nayeon deadpanned in hopes of lightening the awkward air. It was followed by a chuckle by everyone except Mina who gulped quietly, thinking like her cover was blown. “Not everything’s about you and your narcissistic ass, Nayeon!” Jihyo nudged her. 

Mina cleared her throat. “It’s uh Momo’s story yeah. I was inspired by that” If anyone was paying attention closely, they’d know Mina was nervous. Nayeon happened to be paying attention closely. 

“Anyways, let’s eat! I’m starving!” Mina stood up before the awkward silence could get to them. Sana and Jihyo turned around to exit the backstage. Nayeon waited for Mina to collect her belongings. “You actually did great just so you know” 

“Yeah you said that a couple times now.” Mina let out a dry laugh “I’ll return your guitar tonight, don’t worry”

“Keep it” 

“What?”

“I said keep it.” Nayeon snatched the guitar away from Mina to lessen the things she was holding. “It suits you anyway,” she added before catching up to Sana and Jihyo. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Nayeon added songs to the playlist: For Best Uncultured Girl**

  
  


_30\. Public the Band - Make you mine_

_31\. Rex Orange County - Bestfriend_

_32\. Rex Orange County - Loving is Easy_

_33\. Daniel Caesar - Best Part_

_34\. Bruno Mars - Talking to the Moon_

_35\. Paramore - The Only Exception_

  
  
  
  


**Minari Best Girl**

**3:21am**

_Lol the recital’s finished_

_You can stop adding songs to the playlist_

_I don’t need inspiration anymore lol_

  
  


**Pabo**

**3:21am**

_Lol why r u still awake_

_It’s not for the recital anyway haha_

_Just wanted you to listen to those_

  
  


**Minari Best Girl**

**3:27am**

_Oh just so I won’t be considered as an_

_uncultured swine? Lol yea i see u_

  
  
  


**Pabo**

**3:27am**

_Yup lmao_

_I miss you_

  
  


A beat. 

  
  


**Pabo**

**3:27am**

_Wrong send sorry haha_

_Good night!_

  
  
  


Nayeon tossed her phone to her side. She facepalmed herself for sending such a risky text. Sure, she acted out on impulse but she meant it. It’s been a week since the recital and she feels as if Mina is limiting her communication with Nayeon. It’s frustrating, really. Nayeon didn’t know why Mina was acting that way. Even their lunch was awkward, making Jihyo and Sana question them if they fought or something. Mina was always the one to answer nothing’s wrong. The younger girl also has been declining Nayeon’s invitations to hang out after school. It’s driving Nayeon crazy. 

  
  
  


**Nayeon**

**3:34am**

_Dude, I think you’re right for once_

  
  


**Jeongyeon**

**3:34am**

_OH SHIT!!!!_

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Fairytale won the poll!! It’s the theme of our term-ending party!!” Jihyo rejoiced along with Sana settling down on their table

Mina couldn’t bother to be excited. She plans to not attend anyway. 

“Mina, stop it. You’ll come. It’s credited” Jihyo broke Mina’s peace of mind when she mentioned the credited part. 

“What?! Last year it wasn’t!” Mina’s brows meet in the middle in an instant as she tries to take in the newly found information.

“New principal, new rules remember?”

Mina groaned into her seat. 

A light tap was felt on her shoulder. Everyone by now was staring at the latter who sat beside Mina without warning.

“H-hi” he said

“Hello?” Mina replied

“I was thinking if we can talk?” 

“Right now?” Mina asked as the guy nodded. “Yeah, sure” The two exited the cafeteria.

“So how long do you think this push and pull with Mina and Nayeon will last and they’ll finally get together for good?” Sana asked with a smug smile on her face

“Hmm I’d say about 2 weeks?” Jihyo and Sana laughed heartily. 

“So?” Mina asked Jinyoung as soon as they stood outside of the cafeteria.

“I wanted to ask if you want to….” 

The words came out muffled to Mina because of how fast her focus went over Jinyoung's shoulder. It was Jeongyeon and Nayeon from afar chasing each other in the field. Mina clenched her jaw when Nayeon caught Jeongyeon causing the both of them to tumble down laughing. 

“Yah! I told you I’m not done yet!” Nayeon slapped Jeongyeon’s shoulder as the two pant for air, lying on the grass

“I’m going to show this to Mina!” Jeongyeon got back up to run again with Nayeon swiftly following her “Mina!! Nayeon wrote something for you!!” Jeongyeon playfully yelled. “Shut it!” 

“Yes” Mina answered out of impulse

“Really?” Jinyoung excitedly assured Mina “I’ll pick you up at your dorm at 7 then!” 

“You look like shit. How did the talk go?” Sana asked Mina as soon as she sat down

“I might have agreed to be someone’s date on term-ending’s party”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_A knock on the door was heard._

_“Mina?” Nayeon called out_

_“She’s not here”_

_“Oh Momo! Hello! Do you have any idea where she went?”_

_“Hmm probably at Sana’s? I’m not sure though”_

_“Okay thanks, tell her I came by” Nayeon was about to close the door again when Momo said “She wrote it for you”_

_“Sorry?”_

_“The song… she wrote it for you.”_

  
  


Nayeon lost count of how many times she listened to the sample record of Mina’s song. Momo was kind enough to send her a copy because Mina wanted to perfect it and by that someone had to hear it before she performed it. That someone was Momo. 

Nayeon dropped her head on the study table. She’s stuck. Mentally block with what lyrics she should write next because honestly, Mina is beyond words for her to explain how much she’s adoring the younger girl ever since. She tried forgetting about the feelings she has by going out with someone else but Nayeon knew Mina was irreplaceable. And now that Mina’s slowly slipping away, Nayeon doesn’t know what to do. She can’t live without the girl. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Nayeon added a song to the playlist: For Best Uncultured Girl**

_36\. LANY - ILYSB_

* * *

  
  


Nayeon’s smile widened when she saw a princess-like figure enter the room. With her long, black, silky hair that's curled at the end, her light-bluish dress, and her face which Nayeon couldn't tell if it had light makeup on or no makeup at all (that's how natural Mina's beauty is) can literally turn everyone's head onto her. The crowd of students wearing fairytale costumes were everywhere but to Nayeon’s eyes, only one stood out. Her smile soon became bitter when she saw a prince-like Jinyoung next to her. 

_That should’ve been me. I’m supposed to be your prince, remember?_

The night went on. Jihyo and Sana tried so hard not to let the awkward air envelope everyone. Maybe it was a bad idea to have Mina, Jinyoung, Nayeon and Jeongyeon sitting on the same table. 

“Everyone, please welcome… Octave!” The emcee announced, making the students cheer for the senior members adjusting the instruments and microphones at the stage. 

“Good evening, everyone. We’re members of Octave” Dahyun said to test the microphone placed on top of her keyboard

“We’ll be performing a special song… for a special girl” Nayeon paused to find that special girl. She was disappointed to see Mina wasn’t at the table anymore. “I- uh just finished writing this song last night. Hope you guys like it” The crowd cheered before they began their set.

[a/n: Harry Styles - Falling (Nayeon Cover)]

_I'm in my bed_

_And you're not here_

_And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands_

_Forget what I said_

_It's not what I meant_

_And I can't take it back_

_I can't unpack the baggage you left_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_What if I'm down?_

_What if I'm out?_

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_And I get the feelin' that you'll never need me again_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_What if I'm down?_

_What if I'm out?_

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

  
  


Nayeon was quick to wipe off the tear on her face. Everyone screamed her name and clapped as loud as they could before Octave could leave the stage. 

“You were so good!” Jihyo clapped directly at Nayeon. Nayeon smiled brightly at the complements she was receiving. She’d normally say something else to boost her ego but now, Nayeon is just smiling. Not really interested if the person she wrote the song for didn’t even hear it. 

The hyped music died down and comes the most cliche part of term-end parties, the slow dance. Jihyo offered Sana to dance a while ago to get loose on the dance floor but here they are now snuggling up to each other as if there’s no one else around them. Nayeon smiled at her two friends. 

“Excuse me,” Nayeon said, standing up though a hand grabbed her wrist before she could fully leave. “If you see Mina, please tell her I’ve been looking for her.” Jinyoung said, Nayeon only nodded, internally scoffing. As if she’d tell her that. Maybe she will. 

Nayeon felt suffocated. She needed air to breathe. No, more like she needed to get out of the place totally. As subtle as possible she headed towards the Fire Exit. 

“Shit” 

“Mina?” 

Mina stood up from being startled. She clenched her chest over her dress in relief. Mina removed her earphones from her ears. It’s a rare sight to see Mina listening to some music. “Oh it’s just you. I thought you were someone else”

_It’s just you… Just me?_

“What are you doing here? …In the fire exit?”

“Hiding. I don’t like crowded places” 

“Bullshit” Nayeon tilted her head. “Is Jinyoung being touchy? ‘Cause I swear to God I’ll beat him up if you’re uncomfortable” Nayeon didn’t know why she said that. 

“N-no. Just from the crowd.” Mina gulped nervously before heading towards the door. “I’m going back now” she said to make Nayeon out of the way. Hesitantly, the older girl scooted to give her space. 

  
  


_Fuck it._

  
  


Nayeon pulled Mina’s wrist to close the door. She let her other hand rest against the door. Mina was dumbfounded by the bold move, back pressing against the door, wrist grabbed by Nayeon. 

“Nayeon-” Mina’s heart started to beat abnormally fast. It’s as if there was a royal rumble inside, fighting to get out of her chest.

“Did you hear it?”

“Heard what?” 

“The song” Nayeon stepped forward, eliminating the space between them little by little. She as well started breathing heavily with the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Y-yes”

“Where were you?”

“At the door…”

“Why?”

“I- don’t… know.” 

  
  
  


Nayeon let go of the wrist she was holding. She gently directed Mina’s chin to face her. The latter seems to be darting her eyes around except for Nayeon. They had a good stare off for a brief moment. 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Nayeon said softly as ever “I know I’ve been asking you for favors but this’ll probably be the biggest one” 

“What is it?” 

“Never avoid me again… please” she asked with pleading eyes. Mina felt weak. 

Nayeon let her eyes travel to adore every feature Mina has on her face. Years of being friends, but she never got the chance to look up close and admire how pretty Mina is. Her eyes eventually landed on the girl’s plump lips. Nayeon figured that her lipstick must’ve been removed with how often she licks her lips.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Mina gulped, not knowing what’s gotten into Nayeon for acting so… weird.

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Nayeon slightly leaned in. Her gaze went back to Mina’s brown orbs. 

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” 

  
  


“What?” Mina’s brows furrowed

“I said…” Mina was taken aback, literally panicking. Mina’s gaze was flicking from Nayeon’s eyes to her lips. “Can I kiss-” 

  
  
  


Mina leaned in. 

  
  
  


She was right. Nayeon tasted better than she imagined. It’s like every puzzle piece found its way on their own with a single kiss. Mina let her lips linger on Nayeon’s before pulling away.

It wasn’t enough for Nayeon. She dove right back in as soon as Mina pulled away, scared of letting go. She wants to show her how much she admires her, how much it took every fiber of her to not kiss her ‘till her jaw drops, how sorry she is for taking so long to make the first move they both hoped for a long time. 

  
  


It was passionate, searing and Mina was about to lose her mind from how good everything suddenly feels. She rested her hands around Nayeon’s nape, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, ready to open everything to Nayeon after hiding and holding back for so long. Mina was also afraid to let go. 

  
  


To their dismay, they eventually ran out of oxygen. 

Nayeon pulled away, both of them panting while staring intensely at each other. A smile tugged Mina’s lips after realizing what just happened. Nayeon pulled her waist even more before joining in on the chuckling. 

  
  
  


“You’re my Heather” Nayeon said huskily as she leans in again. 

  
  


* * *

**Nayeon changed the playlist name.**

**Nayeon added songs to the playlist: For My Best Girl**

_37\. Myoui Mina - Heather (Record)_

_38\. Im Nayeon - Falling (Record)_

_39\. Mina x Nayeon - Stuck (TWICE Cover)_

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> YEY!! I don't have the heart to give Minayeon an angst ending ok we're all moving on from THAT fic (pineapples on pizza still ftw)  
> Did u notice the little details I input?? The fast replies? The playlist? hehe 
> 
> Thanks for reading thooo  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> -See you on the next fic!  
> Follow me on twt @Nabongshi1 for updates!


End file.
